


An Odd Surprise

by annditorium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Visions, M/M, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annditorium/pseuds/annditorium
Summary: A figure passes by in the corner of your eye, catching your attention.You follow it, footsteps sounding with curiosity.What you find is an odd surprise, and you can't help but feel the Force is playing tricks.[Or, a collection of drabbles/one-shots with our beloved Star Wars characters.]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. a search left answered

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I didn't explain it well but basically, the whole plot of this story is meeting our muses (e.g Obi-Wan, Anakin, etc) after certain events happen (like Order 66, The Fall of the Republic, and other stuff like that). The summary might sound a little bit confusing, so I apologize for that!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr, whether it be my [writing blog](http://praxeum.tumblr.com/) or my [primary blog](http://katalogues.tumblr.com/)!

" **I AM SURPRISED** that you still managed to find me, little one."

Obi-Wan muses in the same voice you've longed to hear for years, his back towards a small hut. You stare at him in shock, a gush of emotions you've never thought to feel again coming and rising through your throat. 

You were a different person when you meet him in Tatooine. Your hair had strands of white, wrinkles starting to appear as you aged rather gracefully for a Jedi--and for a moment, you stand there in peace.

The wind brushes over your two figures, your eyes noticing the few changes that had come over the years; the loss of his auburn strands, now decorated with the large abundance of white hair, and the lack of a lightsaber, the reason why beating in your chest.

His lips lifted in a small, soft smile, a sight that you saw often in younger days; a reminder that he never fully changed. Hands rested on his sides, he stood there with a shining aura of the Force you've longed to see.

The man you have been scouring around the whole galaxy was here to see.

"Obi-Wan," You breathe, the sand moving under your shoe-clad feet as you scramble towards him. Your hands desperately cling to him, fingers wrapping around the soft garments he adorned. Gathering him in a hug, you feel the familiarity of this exchange. You remember the heat that Obi-Wan always radiated whenever he embraced you; in sleepless nights, you remember him whispering sweet words to you, and at this time, he does it too.

"Little one," He whispers. His arms wrap around your body, enclosing you with his limbs. 

Tatooine is oddly quiet as you both soak up each other. 

Your Force signatures mingle together, awakening a bond that had been severed before, the Force mixing in a way that you two couldn't comprehend. You drink each other in; Obi-Wan's hands moving from your sides to your face, caressing it slightly as you stare into his eyes with a wave of emotion that you and him were familiar with.

Love.

Obi-Wan mutters another endearment to you, preferably a term of my love is what he says. You answer with a hum filled with adoration and your pure affection for him--he says "I've missed you," with his faint Coruscanti accent, dulled by the years he spent on Tatooine. The words exit his mouth with a roll of his tongue, so _familiar_ and yet so _foreign_ to hear after spending so much time away from him.

Though, you don't falter. You grasp the hands on your face gently, admiring the warmth it gave you. You reply with, "I've missed you, too."


	2. in my head

**IT’S ABNORMALLY QUIET**. 

Vader’s head is full of many thoughts—mostly filled with the screams of his enemies, the glimpses of his workers’ red faces as he chokes them, and then, _you_.

His eyes begin to burn under the lights, his breaths becoming wheezes as a single droid start to take apart his armor piece by piece--the cold air greets him like every visit to his chamber, his hairless head doing nothing to warm him. His nose twitches in anger, his gloved hands turning bawled fists.

His hands shake, his labored breathing echoing in the chamber. Though, his anger subdues quickly; Vader closes his eyes and imagines _you_.

A ghost walks towards him, slowly morphing into you as he finishes manipulating the Force. Vader stares at you, letting you to approach him.

“What happened to you, Ani?” Your hand grazes his helmet, and suddenly anger is bright within him—he is not Anakin Skywalker, he is Darth Vader—but the rage dies quickly when your face twists into a sad expression as you take his whole new body in, caused by a pathetic man whom he used to call Master.

You frown when you reach back to his helmet. Although the duraplastic is thick, he can feel the heat of your hand through the material—comforting and soothing, all things he remembers you to be.

“Where is that handsome face of yours?” Your words are small, full of grief and regret. Your fingers brush the eyes of his mask, gently grazing the lenses; the amber color stares back at you menacingly, traces of a dark teal gaze gone. Vader does not respond to your question, his breath a shrill shell of an answer. 

His lips purse together slightly, the leftovers of whatever his heart was panging deeply in pain. He sees pure remorse fill your eyes that accompany your delicate voice; his vision only a shade of his anger personified, unable to see the chaste hue of your eyes. An explosive feeling beats in his chest, a side of him that he had killed years ago bubbling to the surface. His face, behind the mask, hardens as Darth Vader fights to push down _Anakin Skywalker_.

_"Let me see them!"_ Skywalker yells, deep within his head. The barrier where Skywalker ended and Vader started begin to blur, the lines unclear to him. His mind pulled into a frenzy; memories that belonged to _Anakin Skywalker_ rising, the emotional turmoil he felt as he slaughtered those younglings, the tears that went don his cheeks when realizing what he had done, the muddy recollections of his Padawan, A̸͙̹̹̙͈͇͖̘̻̝͑͂͊̓͝h̷̛̺̗̞̗̟͓̬̓̀͆̓͋̄̓͝ͅṡ̴̫͑̈́̆̀͌͜ơ̸͈̤̤͙̈́̓͝ͅͅ--

"No," Vader reaffirms. "You are not real."

Your face contorts into fear; your fragile figure shatters into a million pieces, your legs suddenly unable to support your weight. Tears soak your face, Vader's eyes behind the crimson lenses fixating at you without emotion. He only looks at you, your sobs echoing throughout the chamber.

You slowly wither away in front of him, your angelic face obscured from his sight. An item drops from your vanishing form, the sound crisp and clear in his chambers. Vader furrows his eyebrows, "Droid. Pick it up." He orders, blank eyes glowering at the robot grabbing the object.

The item is dropped onto his open palm. He moves his hand into his point of view and the only thing he sees is his raw anger. The droid starts clattering, the programmed voice hurriedly asking why it was shaking wildly, but their question falls on deaf ears; their destroyed parts falling to the floor.

Vader suddenly starts seeing the lava. The ruined platforms. The glow of two cerulean and azure lightsabers swinging in the air. The screams. The pained yells from two men. The sight of two _brothers_ fighting each other. The heat. The smell of melting iron. He sees the duel in Mustafar, playing right in front of his eyes.

_You are stubborn, Skywalker,_ Vader grits his teeth. He hears the amused yet dry chuckle vibrating in his mind, _You didn't let me see them,_ Skywalker replies. Vader's breath is cut short as Skywalker continues, _Then you will suffer along with me._

Vader gasps for air, his nearly nonexistent lungs expanding in his body. He sees the sorrowful gaze of the man he loathed. He feels the painful tingling sensation in his severed parts. He feels the burn, the amputation of his arms and legs, the dehydrated bawling of words that formed _I hate you!_ \-- he is reminded of his failures.

In his weakened state, the hand that held the item was closed. His breath begins to become stable; his chest no longer violently moving up and down.

As he successfully buries _Skywalker_ deep within his mind, he looks down at the object. Vader sees the familiar carving that was from the empty shell of who he once was; the long black string draped over his arm. He stares at the japor snippet, a necklace he had given to the person he had loved the most.

Vader continues staring at it, a hollow feeling inside his chest.


End file.
